


Power

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 5, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: When the barrier fell and they were free, Uma discovered that True Love existed.She and Harry looked at each other, not daring to ask the obvious question: Were they...?No... They hadn’t experienced any sign of fate that told them they were soulmates.And that... hurts.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

True Love didn’t exist on the island.

That was general knowledge. That was a universal conclusion. On and off the island, that idea was irrefutable.

Villains didn’t have True Love. They didn’t have a Soulmate.

Neither do their descendants. They didn’t have all that power that heroes possessed.

It was that simple.

So, Uma always drew her conclusions with that principle.

When Harry wanted to teach her to use a sword and Uma found out that she was too good with it, as if she had trained for years, they just laughed. Uma was good at many things. For Harry, the fact that Uma was good with a sword only made her more incredible.

Then when years later, in the middle of an intense fight, Clay Clayton disarmed Harry and his hook slipped at Uma's feet and she took it, everything was perfect. Her body immediately shifted its balance to move with the hook in her hand, as if she had been carrying it for years. Uma fought that battle as if the hook were an extension of her hand. She felt unstoppable.

At the end of the fight, she gave Harry back his favorite weapon.

“You learn by watching.” He commented out loud, so impressed he seemed capable of kissing her right there.

Uma avoided that feeling and shrugged, dismissing the matter.

In other details, it seemed they were in sync. Harry was just as good at cooking as she was. He was so agile and could sneak out of any situation as if all his bones were flexible. Harry had jumped into the sea and swam as he belonged in the water. He could see in the dark so well that the rest of the pirates felt chills, but for Uma it was normal.

All of that was normal.

Harry was... _normal_ by her standards.

But when the barrier fell and they were free, Uma discovered that True Love existed in the descendants of villains. And all their strength and power were achievable for anyone who experienced it.

She and Harry looked at each other, not daring to ask the obvious question.

Were they...?

No...

They hadn’t experienced any sign of fate that told them they were soulmates. They hadn’t evidenced its power.

And that... _hurts_.

But no one spoke of it. If they mentioned it out loud, it would be admitting that one of them yearned for the other to be their True Love. And admitting it raised the possibility of a disappointment that neither wanted to face.

Until a trial came.

Madam Mim, Merlin's nemesis, attempted to attack Auradon's fleet. Uma and her crew offered to help. She and Harry were fighting the huge fire monster that Madam Mim had decided to become. Uma transformed, using her power to keep the villain away from the humans. But she knew it wasn't enough. Uma could feel her exhaustion. But she needed to protect her ship, her crew. Harry. Who led the rest of the pirates. Uma had to try harder. She couldn't afford to lose.

Uma could never afford that luxury.

But when Madam Mim lunged at her ship, intent on setting it on fire, Uma stepped between them, ready for the worst.

“Uma!”

She wanted to order Harry not to dare do anything reckless. Uma whirled around, ready to stop him, thinking she would find Harry jumping into the sea.

But he was glowing, scarlet, green, and turquoise. Harry had his hands raised towards the sea. And Uma noticed it. The sea rose, like a barrier, between her and Madam Mim.

Harry was using _her_ power.

As Uma had always used _his_.

Uma laughed, feeling the victory and raised her arms. The sea rose and swallowed Madam Mim. When she wanted to shapeshift, the Fairy Godmother captured the woman. Uma took a deep breath and felt her transformation fade, seized by exhaustion and relief.

This time Harry did jump into the sea. He was as fast as Uma used to be. Before long Harry had his arms around her waist. She looked at him and knew it.

Harry knew it.

The irrefutable proof that True Love was something even a pirate and a sea witch could have.

“Apparently, I'll have to train you,” Uma commented out loud, wrapping her arms around the pirate's neck.

Harry chuckled and dangerously shortened the distance between them.

“I think I did it very well.”

She snickered and looked around before meeting Harry's lips.

“Well… Now we can test your endurance underwater,” Uma whispered before kissing him and taking Harry under the water with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
